1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for accommodating fluidized substances, such as viscous fluid, liquid and powder, for example, method of manufacturing this container, and, in case that this container is a cartridge container for a discharge gun, a jig to install this cartridge container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is a cartridge container for a discharge gun as shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2, as a container to accommodate fluidized substances, such as viscous fluid, liquid, and powder, for example.
A cartridge container 1 shown in FIG. 1 is constituted as follows. Namely, a movable base plate 1b is provided slidably along an inside portion of a back end of a pipe-like main body 1a base plate 1a being comparatively constituted by hard resin. A discharge-opening-portion 1c which has a discharge-opening-portion 1c' is formed by the tip section of main-part 1a. A lid body 1d which closes the discharge aperture 1c' is screwed to the discharge-opening-portion 1c. The fluidized substance discharged from a discharge gun, for example, adhesive, is accommodated inside thereof.
The above-mentioned cartridge container 1 is used as shown in FIG. 3. Namely, the lid body 1d is removed from the discharge-opening-portion 1c. A nozzle N is screwed and fixed. The cartridge container 1 is inserted in a cylinder C of a discharge gun, and the movable-base-plate 1b is pushed forward by a piston P. Thus, adhesive is discharged from the nozzle N.
Moreover, a cartridge container 2 shown in FIG. 2 is constituted as follows. Namely, a thin film which has pliability is formed in the shape of a pipe, and forms a main-body 2a. One end of this main-body 2a is sealed by a clamping-ring 2b which consists of a thick metal line, then, adhesive is filled up inside of main-body 2a. After that, the other end of main-body 2a is sealed by the clamping-ring 2b.
This cartridge container 2 is, in the state where the end which touches one clamping-ring 2b is cut, inserted in the cylinder of the discharge gun with a nozzle. The other end of the cartrige container 2 is pushed by the piston P. Adhesive accommodated in the cartridge-container 2 is discharged in that way from the discharge gun.
There are strong points and faults in the above-mentioned conventional cartridge containers 1 and 2. Namely, since the main-part 1a has high rigidity, it is easy to deal with the cartridge container 1 of FIG. 1. However, on the other hand, when discarding it, although the inside of the main-part 1a is empty, it is discarded in the state where its cylindrical shape is maintained. For this reason, there is a problem that a lot of scrapped materials are made. On the other hand, the main-body 2a is crushed as internal adhesive is used in the cartridge container 2 of FIG. 2., thereby becoming a small lump in case it is discarded. Therefore, the problem of scrapped material is mitigated. However, if one end of main-body 2a is cut upon using, the main-body 2a loses its rigidity. For this reason, it is difficult to handle. When the main-body 2a is grasped by a hand, adhesive floods outside from the main-body 2a with the pressure. It adheres to the hand or the discharge gun.
Moreover, there is a container for enclosing a powder-like object, which is weak to humidity, such as powder coffee, among the containers for accommodating fluidized substances.
Such a container must consist of material from which the container itself does not let humidity pass. For this reason, a glass container, a metal can, or a plastic container formed by the blow molding is used.
Since glass material lets neither humidity, nor oxygen pass, the glass container excels in the dampproofing capability or the gas cut-off capability. For this reason, the glass container is rich in keeping capability. However, the original form is maintained also after use and the glass container has heavyweight. For this reason, it is difficult to dispose it due to its weight or volume. Similarly, the used metal can is difficult to dispose of due to its weight or volume.
Moreover, the blow-molded plastic container can overcome the difficulty in weight or volume which the glass container and the metal container have at the time when the used containers are discarded. However, the present blow molding technique cannot make the blow-molded plastic container of a thickness less than about 0.7 mm. Moreover, when moisture resistance capability and gas cut-off capability are taken into consideration, the blow-molded plastic container is limited to the co-extruding blow molding product in which polyethylene, polypropylene, etc., are used together with barrier base materials, such as the ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer which is synthetic resin material. It is hard to perform the blow molding by synthetic material of resin material and metal material, such as aluminum, by the present blow molding technique.
Therefore, a plastic container fabricated in the shape of a pouch using plastic lamination film as a material which excelled in the dampproofing capability or the gas cut-off capability, is developed. This kind of plastic container uses, as a plastic lamination film, material which is rich in the dampproofing capability or the gas cut-off capability, so that the difficulty in the dampproofing capability or the gas cut-off capability can be overcome. Moreover, by the flexibility which the plastic lamination film possesses, the plastic container can be changed into a compact form. For this reason, the difficulty in weight and volume, which the glass container and the metal can possess, is also overcome from the viewpoint of a waste disposal.
The whole weight of a pouch shaped plastic container is light, and the volume after use decreases. For this reason, the problem in the viewpoint of the waste disposal at the time when a used container is discarded, is overcome. However, it is rich in a flexibility since the plastic lamination film is used as a material, in a pouch shaped plastic container. The plastic lamination film lacks the stability of form as a container. When the container is opened, contained substance is taken out, and thus the quantity of the content substance remaining in the container decreases, the bottom shape of a container becomes unstable. For this reason, there is a difficulty that extraction of contained content is troublesome even if a spoon is used for extraction of the content object remaining in the bottom of the container.
Moreover, as a container for accommodating fluidized substances, there is, for example, a liquid container used for filling up with liquid, such as drink water and oil for industry. The gusset type liquid container is known as this type of liquid container using flexible film as the material. This type of the gusset type liquid container is produced as follows. Namely, one pair of gusset portions and one pair of surface sections for which the flexible film is used as a material, are prepared. Each gusset portion is folded into two portions at the central part in the width direction. Each of folded gusset portions is arranged between the overlapped surface sections so that the side ends of each of gusset portions may match to the side ends of each of the surface section. The side ends of each of the surface sections and the side ends of each of the gusset portions opposed to the side ends of each of the surface sections, the upper and lower ends of each of the surface sections and the gusset portions opposed to each other, and the upper and lower ends of the surface sections opposed to each other, are respectively heat-sealed to each other. A pouring opening is fixed on more internal side than the bending ends of the gusset portions at the upper end of the liquid container.
However, in the above liquid container, the pouring opening is fixed on more internal side than the bending ends of the gusset portions of the upper end of the liquid container. For this reason, the width of the surface sections have become greater, by the width of the pouring-opening portion, than the width of the gusset portions. Therefore, the liquid container becomes an elongated body on the whole. Such the liquid container has the problem of being unstable when it is exhibited in the state where it is filled with liquid and stands on a shelf.
Up to now, as a discharge gun for the cartridge container as shown in FIG. 1, used for adhesives, a gun which is shown in FIG. 4 is the most popular. This discharge gun 3 is provided with a grip 3a, a support section 3b which extends forward from the upper end of the grip 3a and has a half cylinder shape, and a lever 3c installed rotatably at the middle section of the grip 3a. If the lever 3c is pulled in the direction of an arrow shown in FIG. 4, a rod 3d moves forward. A press-plate 3e installed at the tip section of the rod 3d moves forward. In addition, a reference numeral 3f designates a short cylinder-like end board installed at the tip section of support section 3b, and has a horse shoe shape whose upper part, in view of the front side, is opened.
As shown in FIG. 5, the installation of the cartridge container 1 shown in FIG. 1 to the discharge gun 3 is performed. Namely, the nozzle N is screw-fixed to the discharge-opening-portion 1c instead of the lid body 1d. The nozzle N is placed on the support section 3b of the discharge gun 3. And, by pressing the movable-base-plate 1b by the press-plate 3e, and advancing it, adhesive filled up inside of the main-part 1a is discharged from the nozzle N.
The cartridge container 1 is discarded after use. However, the thickness of the main part 1a is large. For this reason, there is a problem of waste of resources. Moreover, the rigidity of the mainpart 1a is comparatively high. For this reason, in case it is discarded, there is a problem of being bulky.
For this reason, recently, the cartridge container 2 shown in FIG. 2 is used. Upon using, one end of the main-body 2a is cut out, and this cartridge container 2 is opened. A nozzle is mounted at the opened end and it is mounted on the discharge gun 3.
However, when the gun 3 is used in the state where the cartridge container 2 of FIG. 2 is installed to the discharge gun 3, the upper half of the support section 3b of the discharge gun 3 is opened widely, so that the upper part of the cartridge container 2 is not restrained. Moreover, since the main body 2a of the cartridge container 2 is formed of the thin film and rigidity of the main body 2a is low, when the cartridge container 2 is pushed by the press-plate 3e, the main-body 2a may swell and split.
For this reason, in the case of using the cartridge container 2, a special discharge gun is needed. The discharge gun 3 which is most popular now cannot be used. Although, from the viewpoint of saving resources, the cartridge container 2 is desirably used, there is a problem that the spread of such a container has not progressed.